A turbocharger of this type and such a vane support ring have been disclosed, for example, in EP-A-0 226 444. In this known construction, the width of the vane space, i.e. the axial dimension of this space is ensured by spacing distance bushings to be fastened to the vane support ring by screws. This, of course, is troublesome and expensive when mounting and assembling.